WordStar:3.30:CPM/WS.INS
INS Dial. Strings 0x0-0x2E Program name and version. INS Dial 1.00 w/WS 3.30 CPM80-GPI 2.00 0x70-0xAB You will install WordStar for your equipment and needs. The 0xB0-0xE7 following points will help you use the INSTALL program: 0xEC Empty space. 0xF1-0x126 o You can use the installation manual to answer any 0x12B-0x146 questions you may have. 0x14B Empty space. 0x150-0x18B o You can also use the WordStar Reference Manual Glossary 0x190-0x1BA to better understand unfamiliar terms. 0x1BF Empty space. 0x1C4-0x1FD o You will have the opportunity to review and accept or 0x202-0x23B reject each item after you select it and again at the 0x240-0x257 end of the program. 0x25C Empty space. 0x261-0x299 o If you press unnecessary keys, they will be ignored. 0x29E Empty space. 0x2A3-0x2DD o If you need to leave the INSTALL program at any point, 0x2E2-0x2EF press ^C. 0x2F9-0x331 Enter the disk drive name (a letter followed by a colon, 0x336-0x36C B:) where WordStar files will be located while you run 0x371-0x38F INSTALL: then press . 0x396-0x39C WSU.COM file. WSU.COM 0x3A1-0x3A4 .COM 0x3A9-0x3CD The uninstalled WordStar program is 0x3D0-0x3E6 normally contained in 0x3F0-0x42B If you are reinstalling WordStar or have previously renamed 0x430-0x46D the file, enter the new name below; otherwise press . 0x479-0x47B WSU 0x485-0x4B1 Name of file to install, or for 0x4B6-0x4B7 Empty spaces. 0x4CF-0x4F9 *** INVALID file name. Please re-enter. *** 0x50E-0x52F *** ERROR *** File does not exist. 0x55F-0x562 .CMD file type. .CMD 0x56A-0x56D .COM file type. .COM 0x57E Empty space. 0x58B-0x5C4 *** ERROR *** This version of WordStar cannot be installed 0x5C9-0x5F4 using this version of INSTALL. 0x5FB-0x633 Only versions of WordStar in the 3.3 series 0x638-0x671 may be installed with the version of INSTALL 0x57B-0x6B5 *** ERROR *** The file you have specified is not a WordStar 0x6BA-0x6F5 file. This INSTALL can only be used to install 0x6FA-0x710 WordStar. 0x717-0x734 Enter "X" to exit INSTALL, 0x739-0x76F or press to continue (re-enter filename). 0x774-0x77B 0x78A-0x7B3 You are returning to the operating system. 0x7C6-0x7C7 WS 0x7D1-0x7E6 File to install is : 0x7ED-0x829 When you are finished running this program, you will have an 0x82E-0x867 installed version of WordStar in a new file on the logged 0x86C-0x88A disk drive. It will be called 0x890-0x8A7 If you wish to name the 0x8AC-0x8E6 file something else, enter the name below. Otherwise press 0x8EB-0x925 . To change the name, enter up to eight letters or 0x92A-0x941 numbers. The extension 0x946-0x968 will automatically be added to any 0x96D-0x972 name. 0x97E-0x97F WS 0x989-0x9C5 Enter name of file for installed WordStar, or for 0x9CA-0x9CB Empty spaces. 0x9E3-0xA0D *** INVALID file name. Please re-enter. *** 0xA1F-0xA21 $$$ 0xA29-0xA4A File for installed WordStar is : 0xA5B Empty space. 0xA5D-0xA91 *** CAUTION *** This file already exists. If you make 0xA96-0xACC changes during this INSTALL session and 0xAD1-0xB06 save these changes, you will overwrite 0xB0B-0xB24 this file. 0xB30-0xB4C You are installing the file 0xB51-0xB62 and producing the 0xB67-0xB6C file 0xB7D-0xB99 INSTALL is copying the file 0xBA3 Empty space. 0xBA8-0xBB4 PLEASE WAIT. 0xBE4-0xBEB Empty spaces. 0xC18-0xC3D ***** INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0xC47-0xC83 If you are installing a new copy of WordStar, you must select 0xC88-0xCC2 letter A to install your terminal, then letter C to install 0xCC7-0xD01 your printer. If your terminal is not listed on the Menu of 0xD06-0xD40 Terminals, return to this menu and select letter B. If your 0xD45-0xD81 printer is not listed on the Menu of Printers, return to this 0xD86-0xDC1 menu and select letter D. If you want to change a particular 0xDC6-0xDE7 WordStar feature, choose letter E. 0xDEE-0xE01 A Menu of Terminals 0xE06-0xE28 B Custom Installation of Terminals 0xE2F-0xE41 C Menu of Printers 0xE46-0xE67 D Custom Installation of Printers 0xE6E-0xE89 E Menu of WordStar Features 0xE8E-0xEAF F Operating System Considerations 0xEB6-0xEC9 X Exit from INSTALL 0xED0-0xF03 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/F/X). 0xF10-0xF23 A Menu of Terminals 0xF26 A 0xF36-0xF58 B Custom Installation of Terminals 0xF5E B 0xF6E-0xF80 C Menu of Printers 0xF83 C 0xF93-0xFB4 D Custom Installation of Printers 0xFB7 D 0xFC7-0xFE2 E Menu of WordStar Features 0xFE5 E 0xFF5-0x1016 F Operating System Considerations 0x1019 F 0x1029-0x104A + Custom modification of WordStar 0x104D + 0x105D-0x1070 X Exit from INSTALL 0x1073 X 0x1095-0x10CE The changes made during this session of INSTALL are stored 0x10D3-0x110D in a temporary file. You may now save these changes in your 0x1112-0x1120 installed file 0x1126 Empty space. 0x112B Empty space. 0x1130-0x114D These are your current values: 0x116F-0x1188 Terminal : 0x118D Empty space. 0x11AA-0x11C3 Printer : 0x11C8 Empty space. 0x11DC-0x11F5 Communications protocol : 0x121C-0x1231 No protocol 0x1239-0x1250 ETX/ACK protocol 0x1258-0x1271 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x1285-0x129E Driver : 0x12CE-0x12F5 Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports) 0x12FD-0x131F User-installed driver subroutines 0x1327-0x1340 Primary list device 0x1348-0x1362 Secondary list device 0x1366 Empty space. 0x136A-0x1392 ***** EXIT OPTIONS MENU ***** 0x1399-0x13CD A Save the changes made during this INSTALL session 0x13D2-0x1408 B Quit this session of INSTALL without saving changes 0x140D-0x143E C Change any of your choices / Remain in INSTALL 0x1445-0x1471 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C). 0x1483-0x14A6 Your new installed WordStar file is 0x14C1-0x14F0 This INSTALL session has been completed without 0x14F3-0x1501 saving changes. 0x1535-0x155E You are returning to the operating system. 0x1568-0x1585 Is your terminal on this list? 0x158C-0x15A0 Processor Tech Sol 0x15A5-0x15BA InterTec SuperBrain 0x15BF-0x15CF TRS80 Model II 0x15D6-0x15FB Enter ("Y" for yes or "N" for no): 0x1601 Y 0x160C N 0x163B-0x1652 Terminal is currently : 0x165B-0x1681 ***** EXTRA TERMINAL TYPES ***** 0x1687-0x16BD Select the letter of your terminal from the list below. 0x1995-0x19AC Terminal is currently : 0x19B5-0x19DE ***** STANDARD TERMINAL TYPES ***** 0x19E1 Empty space. 0x19E4-0x1A1A Select the letter of your terminal from the list below. 0x1A1D-0x1A29 This is menu 0x1AE0-0x1B1A The WordStar program comes to you already installed for the 0x1B1F-0x1B59 IBM Personal Computer hardware. Please start with selection 0x1B5E-0x1B98 C to install your printer. Press to go back to the 0x1B9D-0x1BAF installation menu: 0x1BB4-0x1BBB 0x1BC4-0x1BF0 ***** TERMINAL INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x1BF5 Empty space. 0x1BFA-0x1C37 If your terminal was not listed on the menu of terminals, you 0x1C3C-0x1C73 must provide some information about your terminal. This 0x1C78-0x1CB4 information (usually sequences of special characters) should 0x1CB9-0x1CF5 be in the manual that comes with the terminal. If not, talk 0x1CFA-0x1D09 to your dealer. 0x1D0E Empty space. 0x1D13-0x1D4D Select A and respond to the questions. If you just want to 0x1D52-0x1D8D change a particular feature, select the appropriate letter. 0x1D94-0x1DC0 A Automatic installion of G Highlighting 0x1DC5-0x1DF9 all features H Erase to end of line 0x1DFE-0x1E29 B Terminal name I Delete line 0x1E2E-0x1E59 C Screen size J Insert line 0x1E5E-0x1E98 D Cursor positioning K Handling of last character 0x1E9D-0x1EC6 E Terminal start-up on screen 0x1ECB-0x1EDA F Terminal exit 0x1EDF Empty space. 0x1EE4-0x1EFF X Exit to INSTALLATION menu 0x1F04 Empty space. 0x1F09-0x1F46 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/F/G/H/I/J/K/X). 0x2052-0x2081 Automatic installation of all features 0x2088-0x20C3 This routine allows you to install all the terminal features 0x20C8-0x20FB without returning to the terminal installation menu. 0x2102-0x213E Once you enter this routine you will have to answer questions 0x2143-0x215B on each terminal feature. 0x2162-0x2177 Enter "X" to exit, 0x217C-0x219E or press to continue. 0x21A3-0x21AA 0x21D8-0x21F9 Screen size (optional) 0x2200-0x2224 Use this function to alter the height 0x2227-0x2244 (number of lines of text) and 0x2249-0x227C the width (number of possible characters in a line). 0x229B-0x22BB Screen height value is currently 0x22E0-0x22FF Screen width value is currently 0x232B-0x2349 Cursor positioning 0x2388-0x23AA Highlighting (optional) 0x23B1-0x23D0 Highlighting can be achieved by 0x23D3-0x23EE bright/dim or inverse video. 0x23F7-0x2402 Highlight-on 0x2407-0x2412 highlight-on 0x242C-0x2438 Highlight-off 0x243D-0x2449 highlight-off 0x2485-0x249C Enter "C" to change, 0x24A1-0x24CA or press to leave unchanged. 0x24CF-0x24D6 0x24F7-0x2532 As there are a large number of values relating to this item, 0x2537-0x256E these values are not displayed. If you wish to change or 0x2573-0x25AC view any of the current values enter C below and each item 0x25B1-0x25CF will be displayed individually. 0x25E1-0x2602 Terminal Name (optional) 0x2619-0x262A Current name is : 0x2631-0x2648 Enter "C" to change, 0x264D-0x2676 or press to leave unchanged. 0x2683-0x268A 0x26C4-0x26DA Terminal name now is : 0x26E9-0x2713 New terminal (maximum 34 characters) : 0x271A-0x2730 Terminal name now is : 0x273E-0x275F Empty spaces. 0x276C-0x277F Empty spaces. 0x2794-0x27B5 Screen size (optional) 0x27BC-0x27E0 Use this function to alter the height 0x27E3-0x2800 (number of lines of text) and 0x2805-0x2838 the width (number of possible characters in a line). 0x2849-0x2855 Screen height 0x2867-0x2872 Screen width 0x28A9-0x28BC value is currently 0x28C9-0x28E0 Enter "C" to change, 0x28E5-0x290E or press to leave unchanged. 0x291B-0x2922 0x2970-0x927D value is now 0x299A-0x29AF Enter new value : 0x29D6-0x29FC *** INVALID *** Please re-enter value. 0x2A2E-0x2A3B value is now 0x2A68-0x2A85 Cursor positioning 0x2A9C-0x2AD1 WordStar sends sequences of special characters to the 0x2AD6-0x2B13 terminal to move the cursor to a given line and column on the 0x2B18-0x2B54 screen. Are there characters that must be sent before either 0x2B59-0x2B95 the line or column numbers are sent (e.g. ESC + )? (Refer to 0x2B9A-0x2BB0 your terminal manual.) 0x2BB9-0x2BBC Your 0x2BC1-0x2BC4 this 0x2BDC-0x2C17 Are there characters that must be sent after the line number 0x2C1C-0x2C56 (or column number, whichever is first) and before the other 0x2C5B-0x2C6D dimension is sent? 0x2C76-0x2C79 Your 0x2C7E-0x2C81 this 0x2C99-0x2CCA Are there characters to be sent after the line and 0x2CCD-0x2CDB column numbers 0x2CE0-0x2CE9 are sent? 0x2CF2-0x2CF5 Your 0x2CFA-0x2CFD this 0x2D25-0x2D56 Is the column number sent before the line number? 0x2D66-0x2D6F Currently 0x2D73-0x2D76 YES 0x2D7D-0x2D9A Enter "C" to change to NO, 0x2DA2-0x2DAB Currently 0x2DAF-0x2DB1 NO 0x2DB8-0x2DD5 Enter "C" to change to YES 0x2DDA-0x2E03 or press to leave unchanged. 0x2E10-0x2E17 0x2E4B-0x2E7C Is the column number sent before the line number? 0x2E8C-0x2E8F Now 0x2E93-0x2E96 YES 0x2E9E-0x2EA1 Now 0x2EA5-0x2EA7 NO 0x2EBD-0x2EF5 What character is sent to the terminal to signify line 1? 0x2EFC-0x2F0E Current value is : 0x2F36-0x2F4D Enter "C" to change, 0x2F52-0x2F7B or press to leave unchanged. 0x2F88-0x2F8F 0x2FB8-0x2FC6 New value? 0x2FD6-0x3008 Line 1 is now signified by sending to the terminal 0x300B-0x3016 character : 0x303D-0x3077 What character is sent to the terminal to signify column 1? 0x307C-0x3094 (usually same as line 1) 0x309B-0x30AD Current value is : 0x30D5-0x30EC Enter "C" to change, 0x30F1-0x311A or press to leave unchanged. 0x3127-0x312E 0x3157-0x3165 New value? 0x3175-0x31A9 Column 1 is now signified by sending to the terminal 0x31AC-0x31B7 character : 0x31ED-0x3224 What types of codes are sent to signify line and column 0x3227-0x322E numbers? 0x3233 Empty space. 0x3241-0x3264 Currently : Single byte BINARY value 0x326B-0x329B Enter "C" to change to Multi Character ASCII, 0x32A3-0x32C3 Currently : Multi Character ASCII 0x32CA-0x32FD Enter "C" to change to Single byte BINARY value, 0x3302-0x332B or press to leave unchanged. 0x3330-0x3337 0x3376-0x338B Number of characters? 0x33AB-0x33E2 What types of codes are sent to signify line and column 0x33E5-0x33EC numbers? 0x33F1 Empty space. 0x33FF-0x341C Now : Single byte BINARY value 0x3424-0x343E Now : Multi Character ASCII 0x3465-0x348C Terminal start-up (optional) 0x3493-0x34CD Some sequences, such as auto page on, protect mode off, and 0x34D2-0x350B conversation mode on, may be sent from WordStar to prepare 0x3510-0x3533 the terminal for WordStar functions. 0x353C-0x354C Terminal start-up 0x3551-0x3561 terminal start-up 0x357C-0x359F Terminal exit (optional) 0x35A6-0x35E2 On exiting from WordStar, some function code sequences, such 0x35E7-0x3622 as auto page on, protect mode off, and conversation mode on 0x3627-0x365D may be sent from WordStar to reset the terminal to its 0x3662-0x3675 previous condition. 0x367E-0x368A Terminal exit 0x368F-0x369B terminal exit 0x36B6-0x36D8 Highlighting (optional) 0x36DF-0x36FE Highlighting can be achieved by 0x3701-0x371C bright/dim or inverse video. 0x3725-0x3730 Highlight-on 0x3735-0x3740 highlight-on 0x3758-0x3778 Sequence to turn off highlighting 0x3781-0x378D Highlight-off 0x3792-0x379E highlight-off 0x37B9-0x37E3 Erase to End of Line (optional) 0x37EA-0x380C This function blanks all character 0x380F-0x3828 positions from the current 0x382D-0x3862 cursor position to the end of the current screen line. 0x386B-0x387E Erase to end of line 0x3883-0x3896 erase to end of line 0x38B1-0x38D3 Delete Line (optional) 0x38DA-0x3909 This function deletes the screen line containing 0x390E-0x3947 the cursor, moving the following screen lines up one line. 0x3950-0x395A Delete line 0x395F-0x3969 Delete line 0x3982-0x39A3 Insert Line (optional) 0x39AA-0x39DF The Insert function will insert a blank line above the 0x39E4-0x39FF line containing the cursor. 0x3A04 Empty space. 0x3A09-0x3A40 *** NOTE *** If your terminal inserts blank lines below 0x3A45-0x3A7E the cursor line, you must specify a cursor-up 0x3A83-0x3AB6 control sequence before the insert-line 0x3ABB-0x3AD8 control sequence. 0x3AE1-0x3AEB Insert line 0x3AF0-0x3AFA insert line 0x3B0D-0x3B37 Handling of last character on screen 0x3B3E-0x3B76 Some terminals recognize a character at the bottom right 0x3B7B-0x3BB4 of the screen as a command to scroll the screen. WordStar 0x3BB9-0x3BF4 uses this feature to control where text is displayed. Check 0x3BF9-0x3C25 your terminal manual regarding this feature. 0x3C2C-0x3C4B Does your terminal use this 0x3C4E-0x3C6B position as a scroll command? 0x3C8B-0x3C94 Currently 0x3C98-0x3CA8 NO (it does not) 0x3CAF-0x3CCC Enter "C" to change to YES, 0x3CD4-0x3CEE Currently ... YES (it does) 0x3CF5-0x3D11 Enter "C" to change to NO, 0x3D16-0x3D3E or press to leave unchanged. 0x3D43-0x3D4A 0x3D6B-0x3D82 Now ... NO (it does not) 0x3D8A-0x3D9E Now ... YES (it does) 0x3DC8-0x3DDC Now ... YES (it does) 0x3DEC-0x3E03 Now ... NO (it does not) 0x3E58-0x3E6F Enter "C" to change, 0x3E74-0x3E9D or press to leave unchanged. 0x3EA2-0x3EAA 0x3EDA-0x3EFF function code sequence is currently: 0x3F23-0x3F2A (empty) 0x3F3C-0x3F5C function code sequence is now : 0x3F80-0x3F87 (empty) 0x3FCD-0x4003 You can enter a value in ASCII, decimal, or hexadecimal 0x4008-0x4035 codes. Precede each entry with these prefixes: 0x403C-0x4073 ASCII : (:^A enters ASCII ^A, a single value) 0x4078-0x40A5 Hexadecimal , (,41 enters hexadecimal 41) 0x40AA-0x40D3 Decimal # (#61 enters decimal 61) 0x40DA-0x4116 To enter a sequence of characters, enter each one separately, 0x411B-0x412F followed by . 0x4136-0x415F Press to leave a value unchanged. 0x4164-0x41A0 Enter a period (.) and press to terminate a sequence 0x41A5-0x41CF and to eliminate all subsequent values. 0x41D6-0x4208 These special characters require hexadecimal input: 0x420D-0x4228 (^M) ,0D 0x422D-0x4248 Period (.) ,2E 0x424D-0x4268 ^H (backspace: ^H) ,08 0x426F-0x4282 Maximum entries for 0x4287-0x4293 function is 0x42A8-0x42B6 Current New 0x42BB-0x42CB Value Value 0x42F7-0x4300 Empty spaces. 0x4325-0x4334 ... (unchanged) 0x4393-0x43A9 Printer is currently : 0x43B2-0x43DA ***** STANDARD PRINTER TYPES ***** 0x43DD Empty space. 0x43E0-0x4415 Select the letter of your printer from the list below. 0x4418-0x4424 This is menu 0x4567-0x4595 ***** PRINTER INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x459C-0x45D6 If your printer was not listed on the menu of printers or, 0x45DB-0x4616 if you want to enhance the performance of your printer, you 0x461B-0x4657 must provide some additional information about your printer. 0x465C-0x4698 This information should be in the manual that comes with the 0x469D-0x46C2 printer. If not talk to your dealer. 0x46C7 Empty space. 0x46CC-0x4706 If you wish to install a specialty printer select A on the 0x470B-0x471A following menu. 0x471F Empty space. 0x4724-0x475E If you wish to install a standard printer, select B on the 0x4763-0x4772 following menu. 0x4777 Empty space. 0x477C-0x47B8 If you just want to change a feature, select the appropriate 0x47BD-0x47DA letter on the following menu. 0x47E4-0x4812 ***** PRINTER INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x4819-0x4848 A Automatic installation for Specialty printers 0x484D-0x487B B Automatic installation for Standard printers 0x4880 Empty space. 0x4885-0x48BF All printers Specialty printers only 0x48C4 Empty space. 0x48C9-0x48FF C Printer name I Ribbon selection 0x4904-0x4939 D Initialization J Vertical motion 0x493E-0x4975 E Overprinting K Horizontal motion 0x497A-0x49AB F Boldfacing L Print modes 0x49B0-0x49E8 G Protocol menu M Phantom characters 0x49ED-0x49FA H Driver menu 0x49FF Empty space. 0x4A04-0x4A2F Standard printers only Optional 0x4A34 Empty space. 0x4A39-0x4A75 N Return / line feed O User-defined functions 0x4A7A-0x4AAD P Carriage roll 0x4AB2-0x4AE7 Q Character pitch 0x4AEC-0x4B07 X Exit to INSTALLATION menu 0x4B0C Empty space. 0x4B11-0x4B3C Enter the letter of your choice (A-Q/X). 0x4C6A-0x4C9A Automatic installation of a specialty printer 0x4CA1-0x4CD6 This routine allows you to install a specialty printer 0x4CDB-0x4D0D without returning to the printer installation menu. 0x4D27-0x4D56 Automatic installation of a standard printer 0x4D5D-0x4D91 This routine allows you to install a standard printer 0x4D96-0x4DC8 without returning to the printer installation menu. 0x4DD2-0x4E0E Once you enter this routine you will have to answer questions 0x4E13-0x4E2A on each printer feature. 0x4E31-0x4E46 Enter "X" to exit, 0x4E4B-0x4E6D or press to continue. 0x4E72-0x4E79 0x4EB5-0x4EDD Printer initialization 0x4EE4-0x4F1C These are the sequences transmitted to the printer at the 0x4F21-0x4F45 beginning and conclusion of printing. 0x4F4E-0x4F63 Printer initialization 0x4F7D-0x4F95 Printer de-initialization 0x4FDC-0x4FFA Overprinting 0x5001-0x5036 What type of backspacing method does your printer use? 0x504F-0x507A Currently : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x5082-0x50A9 Currently : Backspacing standard printer 0x50B1-0x50CD Currently : Specialty printer 0x5105-0x512B Communications protocol is currently : 0x5151-0x515D No protocol 0x5165-0x5176 ETX/ACK protocol 0x517E-0x5192 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x51A8-0x51C2 Printer driver 0x51F4-0x5214 Ribbon selection 0x521B-0x5250 With these control sequences you specify alternate and 0x5255-0x528B standard ribbon selection, if your printer allows. What 0x5290-0x52C6 sequence of characters should be sent to the printer at 0x52CB-0x52DD "^PY" in your text? 0x52E6-0x52FF Alternate ribbon selection 0x5319-0x5331 Standard ribbon selection 0x5358-0x5376 Vertical motion 0x53A1-0x53BE Horizontal motion 0x53F9-0x5412 Print modes 0x5419-0x544F If your printer is capable of both backward and forward 0x5454-0x547F printing set both of the following features. 0x5488-0x549D Set forward print mode 0x54B7-0x54CD Set backward print mode 0x54E7-0x54E8 Ok 0x5504-0x5527 Print phantom characters 0x552E-0x5565 These sequences specify the characters to be sent to the 0x556A-0x559E printer to print its phantom space and phantom rubout 0x55A3-0x55AD characters. 0x55B6-0x55C8 Print phantom space 0x55E2-0x55F5 Print phantom rubout 0x5625-0x5643 Return / Line feed 0x5675-0x568C Enter "C" to change, 0x5691-0x56BA or press to leave unchanged. 0x56BF-0x56C6 0x56E7-0x5722 As there are a large number of values relating to this item, 0x5727-0x575E these values are not displayed. If you wish to change or 0x5763-0x579C view any of the current values enter C below and each item 0x57A1-0x57BF will be displayed individually. 0x57D1-0x57F1 Printer Name (optional) 0x5808-0x5819 Current name is : 0x5820-0x5837 Enter "C" to change, 0x583C-0x5865 or press to leave unchanged. 0x5872-0x5879 0x58B5-0x58CA Printer name now is : 0x58D9-0x5902 New printer (maximum 34 characters) : 0x5909-0x591E Printer name now is : 0x592C-0x594D Empty spaces. 0x595A-0x596D Empty spaces. 0x5990-0x59B8 Printer initialization 0x59BF-0x59FA This is the sequence transmitted to the printer at the start 0x59FF-0x5A0A of printing. 0x5A13-0x5A28 Printer initialization 0x5A2D-0x5A42 printer initialization 0x5A5A-0x5A82 Printer de-initialization 0x5A89-0x5ABF This is the sequence transmitted to the printer at the 0x5AC2-0x5ACB conclusion 0x5AD0-0x5ADB of printing. 0x5AE4-0x5AFC Printer de-initialization 0x5B01-0x5B19 printer de-initialization 0x5B44-0x5B62 Overprinting 0x5B69-0x5B9E What type of backspacing method does your printer use? 0x5BB7-0x5BE2 Currently : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x5BEA-0x5C11 Currently : Backspacing standard printer 0x5C19-0x5C35 Currently : Specialty printer 0x5C3A Empty space. 0x5C45 Empty space. 0x5C5C-0x5C81 Now : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x5C89-0x5CAA Now : Backspacing standard printer 0x5CB2-0x5CC8 Now : Specialty printer 0x5CCD-0x5CE1 A Specialty printer 0x5CE4-0x5D1E Printer is a daisy wheel or similar incremental printer 0x5D21-0x5D58 and can overprint using horizontal motion controls 0x5D5B Empty space. 0x5D60-0x5D76 Now : Specialty printer 0x5D8D-0x5DAC B Backspacing standard printer 0x5DAF-0x5DE4 Printer can overprint by backspacing as well as by 0x5DE7-0x5E0C using return without a line feed 0x5E0F Empty space. 0x5E14-0x5E35 Now : Backspacing standard printer 0x5E4C-0x5E6F C Non-backspacing standard printer 0x5E72-0x5EA7 Printer can overprint only by using return without 0x5EAA-0x5EBA a line feed 0x5EBD Empty space. 0x5EC0-0x5EEB Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C), 0x5EEE-0x5F17 or press to leave unchanged. 0x5F1C-0x5F41 Now : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x5F81-0x5FB4 You must now enter the backspacing control sequence. 0x5FBD-0x5FC7 Backspacing 0x5FCC-0x5FD6 backspacing 0x5FE3-0x5FFF Boldfacing 0x6006-0x603B You may set the number of strikes for boldfacing. This 0x6040-0x6069 should be set to 2 for specialty printers. 0x607A-0x608B Boldfacing strikes 0x60A6-0x60CB Alternate ribbon selection 0x60D2-0x6108 With this control sequence you specify alternate ribbon 0x610D-0x614A selection, if your printer allows. What sequence of characters 0x614F-0x618C should be sent to the printer at the first "^PY" in your text? 0x6195-0x61AE Alternate ribbon selection 0x61B3-0x61CC alternate ribbon selection 0x61E4-0x620A Standard ribbon selection 0x6211-0x6246 With this control sequence you specify standard ribbon 0x624A-0x6282 selection. What sequence of characters should be sent to 0x6287-0x62B3 the printer at the second "^PY" in your text? 0x62BE-0x62D6 Standard ribbon selection 0x62DB-0x62F3 standard ribbon selection 0x630E-0x632F Vertical motion 0x6336-0x6371 What is the sequence of special characters sent by WordStar 0x6376-0x63AD to tell the printer to accept the Vertical Motion Index 0x63B0-0x63B6 (VMI)? 0x63BF-0x63C2 Your 0x63C7-0x63CA this 0x63E2-0x641D What is the sequence of special characters sent by WordStar 0x6422-0x645A to the printer at the conclusion of printing in vertical 0x645F-0x649B increments? This sequence is not required for most printers. 0x64A4-0x64A7 Your 0x64AC-0x64AF this 0x64B9-0x64E2 What is the minimum value allowed for VMI? 0x64F5-0x64FF VMI minimum 0x6511-0x6536 What is the range of valid VMI values? 0x653D-0x6568 NOTE : minimum value + range = maximum value 0x657B-0x6583 VMI range 0x65AD-0x65E6 What is the function code sequence that causes a line feed 0x65EB-0x6605 at the current line height? 0x660E-0x6611 Your 0x6616-0x6619 this 0x6631-0x666D What is the function code sequence that causes a reverse line 0x6672-0x6691 feed at the current line height? 0x669A-0x669D Your 0x66A2-0x66A5 this 0x66C0-0x66E3 Horizontal motion 0x66EA-0x6725 What is the sequence of special characters sent by WordStar 0x672A-0x6763 to tell the printer to accept the Horizontal Motion Index 0x6766-0x676C (HMI)? 0x6775-0x6778 Your 0x677D-0x6780 this 0x67A8-0x67E3 What horizontal increment (in inches) does your printer use? 0x67F3-0x6812 Currently : 1/60 inch increments 0x6819-0x6849 Enter "C" to change to 1/120 inch increments, 0x6851-0x6871 Currently : 1/120 inch increments 0x6878-0x68A7 Enter "C" to change to 1/60 inch increments, 0x68AC-0x68D5 or press to leave unchanged. 0x690D-0x6926 Now : 1/60 inch increments 0x692E-0x6948 Now : 1/120 inch increments 0x6956-0x697F What is the minimum value allowed for HMI? 0x6992-0x699C HMI minimum 0x69AE-0x69D3 What is the range of valid HMI values? 0x69DA-0x6A05 NOTE : minimum value + range = maximum value 0x6A18-0x6A20 HMI range 0x6A4A-0x6A7F What is the function code sequence that causes a space 0x6A84-0x6AAA forward at the current character width? 0x6AB3-0x6AB6 Your 0x6ABB-0x6ABE this 0x6AD6-0x6B0A What is the function code sequence that causes a back 0x6B0F-0x6B33 space at the current character width? 0x6B3C-0x6B3F Your 0x6B44-0x6B47 this 0x6B62-0x6B7B Print modes 0x6B82-0x6BB8 If your printer is capable of both backward and forward 0x6BBD-0x6BE8 printing set both of the following features. 0x6BEF-0x6C10 Set forward print mode 0x6C17-0x6C4C This sequence defines printing in a forward direction. 0x6C55-0x6C6A Set forward print mode 0x6C6F-0x6C84 set forward print mode 0x6C9C-0x6CBD Set backward print mode 0x6CC4-0x6CFA This sequence defines printing in a backward direction. 0x6D03-0x6D19 Set backward print mode 0x6D1E-0x6D34 set backward print mode 0x6D4F-0x6D6D Print phantom space 0x6D74-0x6DAB This sequence specifies the characters to be sent to the 0x6DB0-0x6DDC printer to print its phantom space character. 0x6DE5-0x6DF7 Print phantom space 0x6DFC-0x6E0E print phantom space 0x6E26-0x6E45 Print phantom rubout 0x6E4C-0x6E83 This sequence specifies the characters to be sent to the 0x6E88-0x6EB5 printer to print its phantom rubout character. 0x6EBE-0x6ED1 Print phantom rubout 0x6ED6-0x6EE9 print phantom rubout 0x6F04-0x6F31 Return and line feed control sequence 0x6F3A-0x6F4D Return and line feed 0x6F52-0x6F65 return and line feed 0x6F7D-0x6FAC Return (no line feed) control sequence 0x6FB5-0x6FC9 Return (no line feed) 0x6FCE-0x6FE2 return (no line feed) 0x6FFA-0x702B Return and half line feed control sequence 0x7034-0x704C Return and half line feed 0x7051-0x7069 return and half line feed 0x7084-0x70A5 User-defined functions 0x70AC-0x70E3 WordStar provides four print commands which the user may 0x70E8-0x7121 assign. When you include function characters (such as ^PW) 0x7126-0x7159 in your text, WordStar will perform actions, such as 0x715E-0x7193 changing to italic font. Check your printer manual for 0x7198-0x71B2 special features available. 0x71B9-0x71D4 User function #1 0x71DB-0x7213 What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x7218-0x722D at "^PQ" in your text? 0x7236-0x723C #1 User 0x7241-0x7247 #1 user 0x725F-0x727A User function #2 0x7281-0x72B9 What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x72BE-0x72D3 at "^PW" in your text? 0x72DC-0x72E2 #2 User 0x72E7-0x72ED #2 user 0x7305-0x7320 User function #3 0x7327-0x735F What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x7364-0x7379 at "^PE" in your text? 0x7382-0x7388 #3 User 0x738D-0x7393 #3 user 0x73AB-0x73C6 User function #4 0x73CD-0x7405 What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x740A-0x741F at "^PR" in your text? 0x7428-0x742E #4 User 0x7433-0x7439 #4 user 0x7454-0x746F Roll up carriage 0x7476-0x74B1 Some WordStar features, such as superscripting, require that 0x74B6-0x74EC the carriage roll up a partial line. Check your printer 0x74F1-0x7526 manual for the special characters required to roll the 0x752B-0x7561 carriage up a partial line. What sequence of characters 0x7566-0x7599 should be sent to the printer at "^PT" in your text? 0x75A2-0x75B1 Roll up carriage 0x75B6-0x75C5 roll up carriage 0x75DD-0x75FA Roll down carriage 0x7601-0x763A Some WordStar features, such as subscripting, require that 0x763F-0x7677 the carriage roll down a partial line. Check your printer 0x767C-0x76B1 manual for the special characters required to roll the 0x76B6-0x76EE carriage down a partial line. What sequence of characters 0x76F3-0x7726 should be sent to the printer at "^PV" in your text? 0x772F-0x7740 Roll down carriage 0x7745-0x7756 roll down carriage 0x7771-0x7795 Set alternate character pitch 0x779C-0x77D5 If your printer allows, you can change the character pitch 0x77DA-0x7812 within a document. This sequence specifies the characters 0x7817-0x7853 required to set alternate character pitch. Check your printer 0x7858-0x7893 manual for code sequence. What sequence of characters should 0x7898-0x78C4 be sent to the printer at "^PA" in your text? 0x78CD-0x78E9 Set alternate character pitch 0x78EE-0x790A set alternate character pitch 0x7922-0x7945 Set standard character pitch 0x794C-0x7981 This code sequence provides the characters required to 0x7986-0x79C2 set/reset standard character pitch. Check your printer manual 0x79C7-0x79FE for the specific characters. What sequence of characters 0x7A03-0x7A36 should be sent to the printer at "^PN" in your text? 0x7A3F-0x7A5A Set standard character pitch 0x7A5F-0x7A7A set standard character pitch 0x7A94-0x7ABA Communications protocol is currently : 0x7AE0-0x7AEC No protocol 0x7AF4-0x7B05 ETX/ACK protocol 0x7B0D-0x7B21 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x7B28-0x7B56 ***** COMMUNICATIONS PROTOCOL MENU ***** 0x7B59 Empty space. 0x7B5C Empty space. 0x7B5F-0x7B9A Some printers require special codes to regulate the flow of 0x7B9D-0x7BD8 information from the computer to the printer. If you do not 0x7BDB-0x7C12 know whether you need one, see the installation manual. 0x7C33-0x7C54 No communications protocol 0x7C64-0x7C83 ETX/ACK protocol 0x7C93-0x7CB2 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x7CBF-0x7CF0 A NONE required (or handled outside of WordStar) 0x7D0D-0x7D2E No communications protocol 0x7D39-0x7D4C B ETX/ACK protocol 0x7D69-0x7D8A ETX/ACK protocol 0x7D95-0x7DAB C X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x7DAE Empty space. 0x7DB1 Empty space. 0x7DB4-0x7DDF Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C), 0x7DE2-0x7E0B or press to leave unchanged. 0x7E28-0x7E49 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x7E57-0x7E77 Communications protocol is now : 0x7E8C-0x7EA0 X-ON/X-OFF protocol 0x7EA8-0x7EB4 No protocol 0x7EBC-0x7ECD ETX/ACK protocol 0x7EE6-0x7F00 ETX/ACK message length 0x7F07-0x7F40 This value should be equal to or less than one half of the 0x7F45-0x7F80 printer buffer size. Refer to your printer manual for buffer 0x7F85-0x7F95 size information. 0x7FA6-0x7FBB ETX/ACK message length 0x7FDD-0x7FF2 Driver is currently : 0x8019-0x802D Primary list device 0x8035-0x804B Secondary list device 0x8053-0x807B Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports) 0x8083-0x80A5 User-installed driver subroutines 0x80AC-0x80C9 ***** DRIVER MENU ***** 0x80CC Empty space. 0x80CF Empty space. 0x80D2-0x8109 In order for WordStar to work with the printer you must 0x810C-0x8145 select a printer driver, the part of a program that sends 0x8148-0x8180 information to the printer. If you do not know what kind 0x8183-0x81BB of printer driver you need, see the installation manual. 0x81BE Empty space. 0x81C1-0x81F5 (With no protocol, the usual driver selection is A.) 0x821F-0x8240 Primary list device 0x8248-0x8269 Secondary list device 0x8271-0x8292 Direct I/O to 8-bit port driver 0x829A-0x82BB User-installed driver subroutines 0x82BE-0x82E5 A Operating system primary list device 0x8312-0x8333 Primary list device 0x8336-0x836B B Operating system secondary list device (CP/M only) 0x83A0-0x83C1 Secondary list device 0x83C4-0x83DF C Direct I/O to 8-bit port 0x83E2 Empty space. 0x83E5 Empty space. 0x83E8-0x8413 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C), 0x8416-0x843F or press to leave unchanged. 0x8474-0x8495 Direct I/O to 8-bit port driver 0x84A3-0x84B3 Driver is now : 0x84D1-0x84F2 User-installed driver subroutines 0x84F9-0x852E See the Installation manual for details on coding and 0x8533-0x856C installing your custom printer busy test, printer output, 0x8571-0x858C and printer input routines. 0x8591-0x85C9 (The input routine is needed only when a communications 0x85CE-0x85E2 protocol is in use.) 0x85EA-0x85FE Primary list device 0x860E-0x8648 You have selected the list device with a protocol. You must 0x864D-0x8684 make special program modifications. See the installation 0x8689-0x869B manual for details. 0x86A3-0x86B9 Secondary list device 0x86C0-0x86F8 The secondary list device must be assigned to a physical 0x86FB-0x8703 device. 0x8720-0x873F Physical device is currently : 0x876E-0x8772 TTY 0x877A-0x877E CRT 0x8786-0x878A BAT 0x8792-0x8796 UC1 0x879D-0x87D8 Which of the four physical devices would you like to use as 0x87DB-0x8818 the secondary list device? (See your operating system manual, 0x881B-0x8858 or, if your system includes several devices, such as printers 0x885B-0x8893 and terminals, review the current set-up of the system.) 0x88A0-0x88B8 A TTY - console printer 0x88D3-0x88E6 B CRT - CRT device 0x8901-0x8914 C BAT - batch mode 0x892F-0x8953 D UC1 - user-defined console device 0x8956 Empty space. 0x8959 Empty space. 0x895C-0x8989 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x898C-0x89B5 or press to leave unchanged. 0x89D3-0x89EC Physical device is now : 0x8A0A-0x8A0C UC1 0x8A14-0x8A16 TTY 0x8A1E-0x8A20 CRT 0x8A28-0x8A2A BAT 0x8A39-0x8A61 Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports) 0x8A68-0x8A73 Port Driver 0x8A7A-0x8AB5 The port driver is normally used with serial printers and a 0x8ABA-0x8AF3 protocol. Since hardware ports are very non-standard, you 0x8AF8-0x8B35 have to provide information to WordStar so that it can modify 0x8B3A-0x8B70 the port driver and control the printer. Refer to your 0x8B75-0x8BB2 computer manual for information about input and output ports. 0x8BBE-0x8BD9 Output port information 0x8BDE Empty space. 0x8BE3-0x8C16 The port numbers must be input as a decimal number. 0x8C2E-0x8C52 Your OUTPUT port number is currently 0x8C5F-0x8C76 Enter "C" to change, 0x8C7B-0x8CA4 or press to leave unchanged. 0x8CA9-0x8CB0 0x8CD9-0x8CFC What is the OUTPUT port number? 0x8D0C-0x8D2A Your OUTPUT port number is now 0x8D53-0x8D7E Your OUTPUT STATUS port number is currently 0x8D8B-0x8DA2 Enter "C" to change, 0x8DA7-0x8DD0 or press to leave unchanged. 0x8DD5-0x8DDC 0x8E05-0x8E2F What is the OUTPUT STATUS port number? 0x8E3F-0x8E64 Your OUTPUT STATUS port number is now 0x8E8F-0x8EC9 Which bits change at the OUTPUT STATUS port when the OUTPUT 0x8ECE-0x8F02 port becomes ready to accept a character? Use only a 0x8F07-0x8F18 hexadecimal value. 0x8F1F-0x8F34 Your current value is 0x8F41-0x8F58 Enter "C" to change, 0x8F5D-0x8F86 or press to leave unchanged. 0x8F8B-0x8F92 0x8FBB-0x8FD5 What is the new value? 0x8FE5-0x8FF6 This value is now 0x901F-0x9054 Which bits change from off (0) to on (1) at the OUTPUT 0x9059-0x9090 STATUS port when the OUTPUT port becomes ready to accept 0x9095-0x90BF a character? Use only a hexadecimal value. 0x90C6-0x90DB Your current value is 0x90E8-0x90FF Enter "C" to change, 0x9104-0x912D or press to leave unchanged. 0x9132-0x9139 0x9162-0x917C What is the new value? 0x918C-0x919D This value is now 0x91E0-0x91FA Input port information 0x91FF Empty space. 0x9204-0x9237 The port numbers must be input as a decimal number. 0x923E-0x9261 Your INPUT port number is currently 0x926E-0x9285 Enter "C" to change, 0x928A-0x92B3 or press to leave unchanged. 0x92B8-0x92BF 0x92E8-0x930A What is the INPUT port number? 0x931A-0x9337 Your INPUT port number is now 0x9360-0x938A Your INPUT STATUS port number is currently 0x9397-0x93AE Enter "C" to change, 0x93B3-0x93DC or press to leave unchanged. 0x93E1-0x93E8 0x9411-0x943A What is the INPUT STATUS port number? 0x944A-0x946E Your INPUT STATUS port number is now 0x9499-0x94D1 Which bits change at the INPUT STATUS port when the INPUT 0x94D6-0x950A port becomes ready to accept a character? Use only a 0x950F-0x9520 hexadecimal value. 0x9527-0x953C Your current value is 0x9549-0x9560 Enter "C" to change, 0x9565-0x958E or press to leave unchanged. 0x9593-0x959A 0x95C3-0x95DD What is the new value? 0x95ED-0x95FE This value is now 0x9627-0x965B Which bits change from off (0) to on (1) at the INPUT 0x9660-0x9696 STATUS port when the INPUT port becomes ready to accept 0x969B-0x96C5 a character? Use only a hexadecimal value. 0x96CC-0x96E1 Your current value is 0x96EE-0x9705 Enter "C" to change, 0x970A-0x9733 or press to leave unchanged. 0x9738-0x973F 0x9768-0x9782 What is the new value? 0x9792-0x97A3 This value is now 0x97C8-0x97F3 ***** MENU OF WORDSTAR FEATURES ***** 0x97F8 Empty space. 0x97FD-0x9838 To modify a WordStar feature, select the appropriate letter, 0x983D-0x9879 choose the modification, then return to this menu to continue 0x987E-0x98A4 or exit to the Installation Menu ("X"). 0x98A9 Empty space. 0x98AE-0x98DD A Initial help level K Left margin 0x98E2-0x9912 B Decimal point character L Right margin 0x9917-0x994C C Non-document mode M Number lines/page 0x9951-0x9980 D Initial directory display N Page offset 0x9985-0x99B3 E Initial insertion toggle O Form feeds 0x99B8-0x99F0 F Justification toggle P Data field separator 0x99F5-0x9A2D G Hyphen help toggle Q Variable name symbol 0x9A32-0x9A68 H Omit-page-numbering toggle R Default disk drive 0x9A6D-0x9A7E I Top page margin 0x9A83-0x9AC0 J Bottom page margin X Exit to INSTALLATION menu 0x9AC5 Empty space. 0x9ACA-0x9AF5 Enter the letter of your choice (A-R/X). 0x9C88-0x9CA8 Initial help level 0x9CAF-0x9CE7 You can set the level of onscreen help to provide more or 0x9CEC-0x9D1E less information as you need it. The help level is 0x9D21-0x9D2A currently 0x9D45 Empty space. 0x9D48-0x9D56 A Help level 3 0x9D59-0x9D7F All menus and explanations displayed 0x9D82 Empty space. 0x9D95-0x9DA3 B Help level 2 0x9DA6-0x9DD5 Main editing menu (1-key commands) suppressed 0x9DD8 Empty space. 0x9DEB-0x9DF9 C Help level 1 0x9DFC-0x9E2B Prefix menus (2-key commands) also suppressed 0x9E2E Empty space. 0x9E41-0x9E4F D Help level 0 0x9E52-0x9E78 Command explanations also suppressed 0x9E7B Empty space. 0x9E7E Empty space. 0x9E81-0x9EAE Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x9EB1-0x9EDA or press to leave unchanged. 0x9EF0-0x9F01 Help level is now 0x9F1C-0x9F3D Decimal point character 0x9F54-0x9F5F Currently a 0x9F6B-0x9F74 comma (,) 0x9F7A-0x9F84 period (.) 0x9F87-0x9FA2 is used as the decimal point 0x9FA7-0x9FD7 character. For European notation, use a comma (,) 0x9FDF-0x9FFB Enter "C" to change to a 0xA005 Empty space. 0xA007-0xA011 period (.), 0xA017 Empty space. 0xA019-0xA022 comma (,), 0xA027-0xA050 or press to leave unchanged. 0xA055-0xA05C 0xA090-0xA0B0 Decimal point character is now a 0xA0BA Empty space. 0xA0BC-0xA0C5 comma (,). 0xA0CB Empty space. 0xA0CD-0xA0D7 period (.). 0xA0E4-0xA104 Non-document mode 0xA10B-0xA146 Set WordStar to begin in non-document mode ("N") rather than 0xA14B-0xA15E document mode ("D"). 0xA16F-0xA17F Non-document mode 0xA18B-0xA1B6 Initial Opening Menu directory display 0xA1BD-0xA1F2 Displays the directory of the logged disk drive at the 0xA1F7-0xA20C WordStar Opening Menu. 0xA21D-0xA22D Directory display 0xA239-0xA25E Initial insertion toggle 0xA265-0xA29F This sets WordStar to start with insertion on, meaning that 0xA2A4-0xA2E0 previously typed text will be moved right for new characters. 0xA2F1-0xA2FB Insert mode 0xA307-0xA32B Justification toggle 0xA332-0xA36D This sets WordStar to start with justification on. Your text 0xA372-0xA395 will be right justified as you type. 0xA3A6-0xA3B2 Justification 0xA3BE-0xA3E0 Hyphen help toggle 0xA3E7-0xA41D This sets WordStar to start with hyphen help on. As you 0xA422-0xA459 re-form a paragraph, WordStar will automatically stop at 0xA45E-0xA490 an appropriate point and you can choose whether to 0xA493-0xA49C hyphenate. 0xA4AD-0xA4B7 Hyphen help 0xA4C3-0xA4E6 Hyphenization word length 0xA4ED-0xA522 You can adjust the minimum number of letters in a word 0xA527-0xA537 to be hyphenated. 0xA54A-0xA562 Hyphenization word length 0xA56D-0xA592 Omit-page-numbering toggle 0xA599-0xA5D2 This sets WordStar to start with page numbering off; pages 0xA5D7-0xA5FB will be printed without page numbers. 0xA60C-0xA61E Omit-page-numbering 0xA62A-0xA649 Top page margin 0xA650-0xA687 You can adjust the number of lines left blank at the top 0xA68C-0xA69F of the printed page. 0xA6B2-0xA6C0 Top page margin 0xA6EA-0xA70A Bottom page margin 0xA711-0xA744 You can adjust the number of lines left blank at the 0xA749-0xA763 bottom of the printed page. 0xA776-0xA787 Bottom page margin 0xA7B1-0xA7CE Left margin 0xA7D5-0xA80F You can specify the column number where the first character 0xA814-0xA82D on the line should appear. 0xA840-0xA84A Left margin 0xA865-0xA882 Right margin 0xA889-0xA8C2 You can specify the column number where the last character 0xA8C7-0xA8E0 on the line should appear. 0xA8F3-0xA8FE Right margin 0xA919-0xA939 Number lines/page 0xA940-0xA97A You can adjust the number of lines allowed per printed page 0xA97F-0xA9AC to fit the paper you are using. 11" = 66 lines 0xA9BF-0xA9D2 Number of lines/page 0xA9FC-0xAA1A Page offset 0xAA21-0xAA5C You can adjust the number of columns left blank (in addition 0xAA61-0xAA99 to the left margin) at the left side of the printed page. 0xAAAC-0xAAB6 Page offset 0xAAC1-0xAAE5 System disk drive 0xAAEC-0xAB25 You can store your message (WSMSGS.OVR) and overlay (.OVR) 0xAB2A-0xAB63 files on any disk drive. WordStar must know where to find 0xAB68-0xAB73 these files. 0xAB7C-0xABB2 Using a number, enter the appropriate disk drive, where 0xABB7-0xABCA A is 1, B is 2, etc. 0xABDD-0xABEE System disk drive 0xABF9-0xAc1B Form feeds toggle 0xAC22-0xAC58 You can elect to send a form-feed character, instead of 0xAC5D-0xAC92 multiple line feeds, before the first page and between 0xAC97-0xACA2 other pages. 0xACB3-0xACC2 Form feed toggle 0xACCE-0xACEF Data field separator 0xACF6-0xAD2F MailMerge recognizes the defined character as the one used 0xAD34-0xAD59 to separate data fields in a datafile. 0xAD6A-0xAD7D Data field separator 0xAD88-0xADAA Variable name symbol 0xADB1-0xADEB MailMerge requires that a specific character be used before 0xADF0-0xAE19 and after variable names inserted in text. 0xAE2A-0xAE3D Variable name symbol 0xAE71-0xAE86 feature is currently 0xAE92-0xAE93 ON 0xAE9B-0xAEB9 Enter "C" to change to OFF, 0xAEC9-0xAECB OFF 0xAED3-0xAEF0 Enter "C" to change to ON, 0xAEFD-0xAF26 or press to leave unchanged. 0xAF2B-0xAF32 0xAF78-0xAF87 feature is now 0xAF93-0xAF94 ON 0xAF9D-0xAF9F OFF 0xAFCC-0xAFDF value is currently 0xAFEC-0xB003 Enter "C" to change, 0xB008-0xB031 or press to leave unchanged. 0xB03E-0xB045 0xB080-0xB08D value is now 0xB0AA-0xB0BF Enter new value : 0xB0D8-0xB0FE *** INVALID *** Please re-enter value. 0xB11C-0xB129 value is now 0xB170-0xB183 value is currently 0xB191-0xB1A8 Enter "C" to change, 0xB1AD-0xB1D6 or press to leave unchanged. 0xB1E3-0xB1EA 0xB225-0xB232 value is now 0xB250-0xB28D Enter the character of your choice, then press : 0xB2A6-0xB2B3 value is now 0xB2D9-0xB302 Is this to be installed on an MP/M system? 0xB322-0xB33D Currently ... NO (it is not) 0xB344-0xB361 Enter "C" to change to YES, 0xB369-0xB381 Currently ... YES (it is) 0xB388-0xB3A4 Enter "C" to change to NO, 0xB3A9-0xB3D1 or press to leave unchanged. 0xB3D6-0xB3DD 0xB42A-0xB43C Now ... YES (it is) 0xB444-0xB459 Now ... NO (it is not) 0xB466-0xB492 Custom Modification routine. 0xB497 Empty space. 0xB49C-0xB4D6 This routine allows you to modify bytes within the WORDSTAR 0xB4DB-0xB516 "user" area. For a description of the contents of the "user" 0xB51B-0xB549 area consult your WORDSTAR Installation manual. 0xB54E Empty space. 0xB558-0xB55F 0xB577 Empty space. 0xB57C-0xB5AA Enter "X" to exit the modification routine, 0xB5AF-0xB5D1 or press to continue. 0xB5D7-0xB60E The address may be input either as a hexadecimal number 0xB611-0xB618 (with an 0xB61D-0xB64D optional "h" appended) or as a WORDSTAR symbol. 0xB652 Empty space. 0xB657-0xB68B A WORDSTAR symbol may be specified by preceding your 0xB68E-0xB697 input with 0xB69C-0xB6D8 a ":" (eg. :HITE). This may optionally be followed by a "+" 0xB6DD-0xB6F9 and a number (eg. :HITE+2). 0xB6FE Empty space. 0xB703-0xB71F Enter starting address : 0xB741-0xB773 *** INVALID *** Address not in user-patchable area. 0xB778-0xB7AA Beginning of user-patchable area : 0xB7B5-0xB7E7 End of user-patchable area : 0xB7F2 Empty space. 0xB833 Empty space. 0xB836-0xB842 and the next 0xB848-0xB852 characters 0xB882 Empty space. 0xB898-0xB8C2 Is this the address you require (Y/N)? 0xB8F4-0xB92A You can enter a value in ASCII, decimal, or hexadecimal 0xB92F-0xB95C codes. Precede each entry with these prefixes: 0xB963-0xB99A ASCII : (:^A enters ASCII ^A, a single value) 0xB99F-0xB9CC Hexadecimal , (,41 enters hexadecimal 41) 0xB9D1-0xB9FA Decimal # (#61 enters decimal 61) 0xBA01-0xBA3D To enter a sequence of characters, enter each one separately, 0xBA42-0xBA56 followed by . 0xBA5D-0xBA86 Press to leave a value unchanged. 0xBA8B-0xBAC7 Enter a period (.) and press to terminate a sequence 0xBACC-0xBAF6 and to eliminate all subsequent values. 0xBAFD-0xBB2F These special characters require hexadecimal input: 0xBB34-0xBB4F (^M) ,0D 0xBB54-0xBB6F Period (.) ,2E 0xBB74-0xBB8F ^H (backspace: ^H) ,08 0xBB96-0xBBB2 address current new 0xBBB7-0xBBD5 value value 0xBC24-0xBC2A Empty spaces. 0xBC3C-0xBC46 Empty spaces. 0xBC63-0xBC72 ... (unchanged) 0xBCAA Empty space. 0xBCAF-0xBCC1 There was an error 0xBCCD-0xBCDB opening a file. 0xBCE9-0xBCFE reading the disk file. 0xBD0C-0xBD32 because a bad file name was being used. 0xBD40-0xBD5B trying to create a new file. 0xBD69-0xBD93 the disk is full. Please delete some files. 0xBDA1-0xBDB3 selecting the data. 0xBDC1-0xBDDA while writing to the file. 0xBDDE-0xBDEE ADDS Regent 20/25 0xBDFF-0xBE00 Empty spaces. 0xBE17-0xBE27 ADDS Regent 40/60 0xBE38-0xBE39 Empty spaces. 0xBE54-0xBE61 ADDS Viewpoint 0xBE75-0xBE76 Empty spaces. 0xBE8F-0xBEA2 Ann Arbor Ambassador 0xBED9-0xBEF3 Beehive 150 / Cromemco 3100 0xBF04-0xBF05 Empty spaces. 0xBF1A-0xBF23 DEC VT-100 0xBF4F-0xBF72 Your terminal should be set up in 80 0xBF74-0xBF98 column mode. The highlighting effects 0xBF9A-0xBFC0 will only work if your terminal has the 0xBFC2-0xBFE7 AVO (Advanced Video Option) installed. 0xBFEC-0xC005 DataVue DisplayMaster 132C 0xC034-0xC049 Flashwriter I/Mindless 0xC067-0xC08D Flashwriter must be addressed at F000H. 0xC095-0xC0AB Flashwriter II/Mindless 0xC0C9-0xC0EF Flashwriter must be addressed at F000H. 0xC0F7-0xC104 Hazeltine 1420 0xC132-0xC155 The AUTO LF switch (under the little 0xC157-0xC17B cover above the keyboard) must be OFF 0xC17D-0xC191 for proper operation. 0xC197-0xC1A4 Hazeltine 1500 0xC1D2-0x1F5 The AUTO LF switch (under the little 0xC1F7-0xC21B cover above the keyboard) must be OFF 0xC21D-0xC231 for proper operation. 0xC237-0xC249 Heath/Zenith H89/19 0xC25A-0xC25B Empty spaces. 0xC27A-0xC291 Hewlett-Packard 2621 A/P 0xC2C5-0xC2CC IBM 3101 0xC2DD-0xC2DE Empty spaces. 0xC2F3-0xC2FB Imsai VIO 0xC30C-0xC30D Empty spaces. 0xC31B-0xC33C For IMSAI VDP-40, VDP-80 and other 0xC33E-0xC35E systems with IMSAI VIO-C or VIO-D 0xC360-0xC381 (with firmware) at F000H. Accesses 0xC383-0xC395 Video RAM directly. 0xC398-0xC3BD 24 * 80 format must be selected before 0xC3BF-0xC3D2 WordStar is invoked. 0xC3D4-0xC3E0 Infoton I-100 0xC3F1-0xC3F2 Empty spaces. 0xC40F-0xC421 Lear Siegler ADM-31 0xC434-0xC435 Empty spaces. 0xC454-0xC466 Lear Siegler ADM-3A 0xC477-0xC478 Empty spaces. 0xC486-0xC4A7 Make sure the AUTO NEW LINE switch 0xC4A9-0xC4CB (under the little cover next to the 0xC4CD-0xC4DD keyboard) is off. 0xC4E3-0xC4F2 MicroTerm ACT-IV 0xC51B-0xC52E North Star Advantage 0xC53F-0xC540 Empty spaces. 0xC55B-0xC573 Perkin-Elmer (Bantam) 550 0xC586-0xC587 Empty spaces. 0xC59E-0xC5A8 Sirius 9000 0xC5C0-0xC5C1 Empty spaces. 0xC5D9-0xC5FA For proper operation on the Sirius 0xC5FC-0xC61E 9000, the AUTO LF and AUTO carriage 0xC620-0xC63D return modes must be disabled. 0xC643-0xC652 Soroc IQ-120/140 0xC663-0xC664 Empty spaces. 0xC76F-0xC68B TeleVideo 910 0xC69E-0xC69F Empty spaces. 0xC6B3-0xC6D8 Ensure that your terminal switches are 0xC6DA-0xC6FB set for either 910 or ADM 3A mode. 0xC702-0xC712 TeleVideo 912/920 0xC72B-0xC72C Empty spaces. 0xC745-0xC755 TeleVideo 925/950 0xC76E-0xC76F Empty spaces. 0xC78E-0xC797 Visual 200 0xC7A8-0xC7A9 Empty spaces. 0xC7C9-0xC7E2 C. Itoh/TEC Starwriter/F10 0xC834-0xC86E Make sure any automatic or local line feed switches on the 0xC870-0xC87F printer are off. 0xC881-0xC8AF Dip switches on the F10 must be set as follows: 0xC8B1-0xC8E6 Left bank - Switches 1,4,6,7,8 closed, remainder open; 0xC8E8-0xC91C Right bank - Switches 3,4,5,8 closed, remainder open. 0xC924-0xC931 Centronics 353 0xC96D-0xC9A0 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xC9A2-0xC9C2 switches on your printer are OFF. 0xC9CD-0xC9DA Centronics 739 0xCA16-0xCA49 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0CA4B-0xCA6C switches on your printer are OFF. 0xCA77-0xCA80 Diablo 630 0xCAD3-0xCB0E Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xCB10-0xCB4B switches on the printer are OFF. There are several versions 0xCB4D-0xCB88 of the Diablo 630. If your printer does not print correctly 0xCB8A-0xCBC3 you may have to upgrade the printer firmware. For further 0xCBC5-0xCBF7 information contact Diablo Systems at 415-786-5140. 0xCBFF-0xCC14 Diablo/Xerox 1610/1620 0xCC72-0xCCA1 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed 0xCCA3-0xCCC2 switches on the printer are OFF. 0xCCCD-0xCCE2 Diablo/Xerox 1640/1650 0xCD3C-0xCD77 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0xCD79-0xCD91 on the printer are OFF. 0xCD9C-0xCDB5 Epson MX80/100-no Graftrax 0xCDF1-0xCE24 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xCE26-0xCE46 switches on your printer are OFF. 0xCE51-0xCE66 Half line feed printer 0xCEA7-0xCEE0 This choice is for printers that can advance in half-line 0xCEE2-0xCF19 units but cannot roll carriage return upward, such as a 0xCF1B-0xCF3E Selectric with a half-line ratchet. 0xCF40-0xCF7B Use of this choice causes subscripts and superscripts to be 0xCF7D-0xCFB8 printed offset by half a line. Backspacing is also assumed. 0xCFBA-0xCFF4 Be sure to complete option "N" on the Printer Installation 0xCFF6-0xCFFB menu. 0xD001-0xD014 IBM Parallel printer 0xD05C-0xD066 MPI 88G/99G 0xD0A2-0xD0D5 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xD0D7-0xD0F7 switches on your printer are OFF. 0xD102-0xD119 NEC 8023A matrix printer 0xD155-0xD188 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xD18A-0xD1AA switches on your printer are OFF. 0xD1B5-0xD1C7 NEC Spinwriter 3550 0xD228-0xD23F NEC Spinwriter specialty 0xD294-0xD2CE This covers most printers in the 3500/5500/7700 series. The 0xD2D0-0xD309 3550 is a special printer for the IBM-PC only. If you have 0xD30B-0xD346 questions about the suitability of a particular model of NEC 0xD348-0xD376 printer with this product, contact your dealer. 0xD378-0xD3AC Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xD3AE-0xD3CE switches on the printer are OFF. 0xD3D5-0xD3E1 Okidata ML84A 0xD41D-0xD450 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xD452-0xD473 switches on your printer are OFF. 0xD47E-0xD48C Olympia ESW-102 0xD4CA-0xD505 Make sure that any automatic line feed switch on the printer 0xD507-0xD50D is OFF. 0xD518-0xD52D Qume Sprint 5-9/45-11+ 0xD57F-0xD5BA Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches on 0xD5BC-0xD5F6 the printer are OFF. Some models of the Qume printers such 0xD5F8-0xD630 as the 9/35 and 10/35 are lacking certain features which 0xD632-0xD665 prevent their proper functioning with this product. 0xD667-0xD68B Contact Qume for further information. 0xD693-0xD69C TI 810/820 0xD6D8-0xD70B Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0xD70D-0xD72C switches on the printer are OFF. 0xD737-0xD74A backspacing standard 0xD787-0xD7C1 This selection can be used for any printer that is capable 0xD7C3-0xD7F9 of backspacing. Make sure that any automatic line feed 0xD7FB-0xD834 switch on the printer is OFF, and that the printer driver 0xD836-0xD870 you are using does not remove or add special characters to 0xD872-0xD893 what is being sent to the printer. 0xD89B-0xD8AA standard printer 0xD8E6-0xD91E This selection will drive almost any printer. The printer 0xD920-0xD95A must be capable of responding to ASCII printing characters, 0xD95C-0xD98E carriage return, and line feed only. Make sure any 0xD990-0x9DC6 automatic line feed or local line feed switches on your 0x9DC8-0xD9D7 printer are OFF. 0xD9E0-0xD9F2 Intertec SuperBrain 0xDA67-0xDA95 This installation will work on SuperBrains and 0xDA97-0xDAC5 SuperBrain QDs only. (Any DOS from 1.0 to 3.0). 0xDACB-0xDADE Processor Tech Sol 0xDB54-0xDB82 Sol/VDM versions - this version may not work on 0xDB84-0xDB9C all CP/M to VDM adaptors. 0xDBA2-0xDBBC TRS80 Model II/Lifeboat CPM 0xDC37-0xDC4C TRS80 Model II/P&T CPM 0xDCC8-0xDCCD ABSVAR 0xDCD0-0xDCD5 ACBSY 0xDCD8-0xDCDD ACFIN 0xDCE0-0xDCE5 ACINP 0xDCE8-0xDCED ACSEND 0xDCF0-0xDCF5 ACSTA 0xDCF8-0xDCFD ACSTAR 0xDD00-0xDD05 APLFL 0xDD08-0xDD0D ASCUR 0xDD10-0xDD15 AUPAV 0xDD18-0xDD1D AUTOBS 0xDD20-0xDD25 BLDSTR 0xDD28-0xDD2D BLNCHR 0xDD30-0xDD35 BOFCHR 0xDD38-0xDD3D BSCHR 0xDD40-0xDD45 CB4LFG 0xDD48-0xDD4D CLCHR 0xDD50-0xDD55 CLEAD1 0xDD58-0xDD5D CLEAD2 0xDD60-0xDD65 CMTCHR 0xDD68-0xDD6D CNVTBL 0xDD70-0xDD75 COLOFF 0xDD78-0xDD7D COMPOP 0xDD80-0xDD85 CONCHR 0xDD88-0xDD8D CONFIE 0xDD90-0xDD95 COPRIT 0xDD98-0xDD9D CRBLIV 0xDDA0-0xDDA5 CRCHR 0xDDA8-0xDDAD CSWTCH 0xDDB0-0xDDB5 CTRAIL 0xDDB8-0xDDBD DBAK 0xDDC0-0xDDC5 DBLSTR 0xDDC8-0xDDCD DBS 0xDDD0-0xDDD5 DECCHR 0xDDD8-0xDDDD DEFDSK 0xDDE0-0xDDE5 DEL1 0xDDE8-0xDDED DEL2 0xDDF0-0xDDF5 DEL3 0xDDF8-0xDDFD DEL4 0xDE00-0xDE05 DEL5 0xDE08-0xDE0D DELCUS 0xDE10-0xDE15 DELMIS 0xDE18-0xDE1D DFWD 0xDE20-0xDE25 DHMIFG 0xDE28-0xDE2D DHMILE 0xDE30-0xDE35 DHMIN 0xDE38-0xDE3D DHRNG 0xDE40-0xDE45 DIRCH 0xDE48-0xDE4D DISDIR 0xDE50-0xDE55 DLF 0xDE58-0xDE5D DMJWB 0xDE60-0xDE65 DNPROS 0xDE68-0xDE6D DOTCHR 0xDE70-0xDE75 DOTSON 0xDE78-0xDE7D DPHRUB 0xDE80-0xDE85 DPHSPC 0xDE88-0xDE8D DRLF 0xDE90-0xDE95 DSKTNA 0xDE98-0xDE9D DSP 0xDEA0-0xDEA5 DVMILE 0xDEA8-0xDEAD DVMITR 0xDEB0-0xDEB5 DVMMIN 0xDEB8-0xDEBD DVMRNG 0xDEC0-0xDEC5 EAKBSZ 0xDEC8-0xDECD ENDEXP 0xDED0-0xDED5 EOFCHR 0xDED8-0xDEDD ERAEOL 0xDEE0-0xDEE5 ERELCH 0xDEE8-0xDEED FDTCHR 0xDEF0-0xDEF5 FNMRGP 0xDEF8-0xDEFD FNOVLY 0xDF00-0xDF05 FNWSCM 0xDF08-0xDF0D FPTAB 0xDF10-0xDF15 HARDCR 0xDF18-0xDF1D HAVBSY 0xDF20-0xDF25 HETHBS 0xDF28-0xDF2D HIBCUR 0xDF30-0xDF35 HIBIV 0xDF38-0xDF3D HITE 0xDF40-0xDF45 HYPF 0xDF48-0xDF4D HZONE 0xDF50-0xDF55 IDTEX 0xDF58-0xDF5D INISUB 0xDF60-0xDF65 INITLM 0xDF68-0xDF6D INITPF 0xDF70-0xDF75 INITRM 0xDF78-0xDF7D INITSR 0xDF80-0xDF85 INITWF 0xDF88-0xDF8D INPORT 0xDF90-0xDF95 INSTLD 0xDF98-0xDF9D ITBIP 0xDFA0-0xDFA5 ITDSDR 0xDFA8-0xDFAD ITHELP 0xDFB0-0xDFB5 ITITOG 0xDFB8-0xDFBD ITMIJ 0xDFC0-0xDFC5 ITPOPN 0xDFC8-0xDFCD IVOFF 0xDFD0-0xDFD5 IVON 0xDFD8-0xDFDD JUSTF 0xDFE0-0xDFE5 LFCHR 0xDFE8-0xDFED LIBSY 0xDFF0-0xDFF5 LINDEL 0xDFF8-0xDFFD LININS 0xE000-0xE005 LINOFF 0xE008-0xE00D LISEND 0xE010-0xE015 LISINP 0xE018-0xE01D LITCHR 0xE020-0xE025 LOGICP 0xE028-0xE02D LSPACE 0xE030-0xE035 MARKS 0xE038-0xE03D MEMADR 0xE040-0xE045 MEMAPV 0xE048-0xE04D MORPAT 0xE050-0xE055 MOVETY 0xE058-0xE05D MPMFLG 0xE060-0xE065 MSGLEN 0xE068-0xE06D MSGVER 0xE070-0xE075 NITHLF 0xE078-0xE07D NOFTAB 0xE080-0xE085 NONCON 0xE088-0xE08D NONDOC 0xE090-0xE095 NOUFF 0xE098-0xE09D OVPCHR 0xE0A0-0xE0A5 PAGCHR 0xEA08-0xE0AD PAGDIS 0xE0B0-0xE0B5 PAGFIL 0xE0B8-0xE0BD PAGON 0xE0C0-0xE0C5 PALT 0xE0C8-0xE0CD PATVER 0xE0D0-0xE0D5 PBACKS 0xE0D8-0xE0DD PBGMEM 0xE0E0-0xE0E5 PCLAS 0xE0E8-0xE0ED PDRVTX 0xE0F0-0xE0F5 PIDTEX 0xE0F8-0xE0FD PISTAT 0xE100-0xE105 POBSY 0xE108-0xE10D PODBLK 0xE110-0xE115 POIM 0xE118-0xE11D POINP 0xE120-0xE125 POINSK 0xE128-0xE12D POIP 0xE130-0xE135 POMASK 0xE138-0xE13D POOM 0xE140-0xE145 :) POOP 0xE148-0xE14D POSEND 0xE150-0xE155 POSMTH 0xE158-0xE15D POSTAT 0xE160-0xE165 POVSTB 0xE168-0xE16D PRFINI 0xE170-0xE175 PRINIT 0xE178-0xE17D PROTCL 0xE180-0xE185 PROTTX 0xE188-0xE18D PSCR 0xE190-0xE195 PSCRLF 0xE198-0xE19D PSFINI 0xE1A0-0xE1A5 PSHALF 0xE1A8-0xE1AD PSINIT 0xE1B0-0xE1B5 PSTAB 0xE1B8-0xE1BD PSTD 0xE1C0-0xE1C5 PTEXTS 0xE1C8-0xE1CD PUBSY 0xE1D0-0xE1D5 PUINP 0xE1D8-0xE1DD PUSEND 0xE1E0-0xE1E5 RFIXER 0xE1E8-0xE1ED RIBBON 0xE1F0-0x1EF5 RIBOFF 0xE1F8-0xE1FD ROLDOW 0xE200-0xE205 ROLUP 0xE208-0xE20D RUBFXF 0xE210-0xE215 RVELIM 0xE218-0xE21D RVQUOT 0xE220-0xE225 SAVEND 0xE228-0xE22D SCRLSZ 0xE230-0xE235 SHOWCF 0xE238-0xE23D SHOWDF 0xE240-0xE245 SHOWHF 0xE248-0xE24D SHOWMF 0xE250-0xE255 SHYPF 0xE258-0xE25D SIGNON 0xE260-0xE265 SOCHR 0xE268-0xE26D SOFHYC 0xE270-0xE275 SOFTCR 0xE278-0xE27D STPCHR 0xE280-0xE285 SWIN 0xE288-0xE28D SWOUT 0xE290-0xE295 TRMINI 0xE298-0xE29D TRMUNI 0xE2A0-0xE2A5 TRSCRS 0xE2A8-0xE2AD TRSCIF 0xE2B0-0xE2B5 TXBACK 0xE2B8-0xE2BD UCNSTA 0xE2C0-0xE2C5 UCONI 0xE2C8-0xE2CD UCONO 0xE2D0-0xE2D5 UCRPOS 0xE2D8-0xE2DD ULCHR 0xE2E0-0xE2E5 UNISUB 0xE2E8-0xE2ED USELST 0xE2F0-0xE2F5 USR1 0xE2F8-0xE2FD USR2 0xE300-0xE305 USR3 0xE308-0xE30D USR4 0xE310-0xE315 VARCH1 0xE318-0xE31D VARCH2 0xE320-0xE325 VAROPC 0xE328-0xE32D VOWTAB 0xE330-0xE335 VTAB 0xE338-0xE33D VTABF 0xE340-0xE345 WFLAGS 0xE348-0xE34D WID 0xE350-0xE355 WRAPF 0xE358-0xE35D WSVER 0xE360-0xE365 XTAB 0xE368-0xE36D ZAFCIN 0xE370-0xE375 Empty spaces.